Visiting Wizzard
by ArturusMyrddin
Summary: A crossover of Discworld and Merlin. AU. Short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hesitant footsteps echoed through the quiet library. This section wasn't as violate as the other parts, but one could never be sure when working in a magical library. The footsteps came closer and closer, until...they stopped, then a small tug was felt on the side of deep red robes.

Eyes scrunched shut, and barely muffling a scream Rincewind whined, "I don't want to go."

Another tug on his robes made him sigh in resignation. Slowly opening his eyes he looked down to see sky blue eyes innocently peeking up at him from under sandy blond hair. Relaxing a little he cocked his head to one side, only to have to quickly grab his pointed wizzard's hat as it started to slowly slide off.

The child softly laughed at the scrawny wizard, causing Rincewind to chuckle a little before saying, "Hello. Where did you come from?"

With a shy little smile, and a cute duck of his head the boy grabbed Rincewind's right pinkie with his left hand. Tugging on it he began to walk back through the labyrinth of the Unseen University's library. Shuffling along behind him Rincewind couldn't help but notice that the last two turns had taken them into an area that, just out of the corner of his eye, he could see brilliantly-lit black sand standing under a black sky studded with cold bright stars.

Shuddering at the wavering glimpse of the Dark Desert he murmured, "Since when did they start letting infants use L-Space as a playground?"

The child just tugged impatiently on his hand in reply. Rincewind rolled his eyes, and reluctantly picked up his pace. Keeping his eyes peeled for the telltale marks on the shelves they passed, so he would be able to find his way back, Rincewind followed the child up one aisle, down the next, across two, and halfway up one last aisle. As they emerged Rincewind noticed that the lighting seemed a bit darker, and some of the shelves were dusty. His head swiveled in shock as he noticed that many of the shelves housed no books. A library missing books was unthinkable, none of the Unseen University's books were allowed to leave the library. Well, except that time of the fire, but they had not left the librarian's sight even then. Of course these books may not be as dangerous, still the thought of someone actually **removing** a book from its shelf sent a shiver down his spine.

Light began to flicker at the edges of the shelves the more they walked. Faintly, in the distance, he heard someone call, "Bradley!"

The voice sounded frantic, and more than a little worried. Another older, more authoritative voice barked, "Merlin! Ná yell sa leabharlann."

That one sounded closer, and exactly like one expected a librarian to sound. The boy chose that moment to let go of his finger, and run off towards the voices. Rincewind stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, back towards the way they had come. He just knew that if he continued on he would somehow be blamed for the child having gone missing. Yup, going home was definitely the best choice in this situation. He walked slowly backwards a few steps before turning, and running back the way he had come. At least he tried to run home, but he only got a few feet before hitting a wall. The force of the collision caused him to stumble back a few steps.

"Ow," he said as he rubbed his nose. Eyeing the barrier that had suddenly materialized he realized that it was a huge, well-muscled man blocking his way. His brow furrowed in confusion as he noticed the sky blue eyes, and sandy blond hair. L-Space was unpredictable, and time wasn't linear, but he had never heard of anyone time traveling while transversing L-Space. "But you were only..." he held his hand flat, about waist high.

The man's left hand moved to tightly grip the sword sheathed at his left hip. Rincewind nervously noticed the faint octane color outlining the hilt as the man said, "Cé go bhfuil tú?"

At the same time a voice behind him demanded, "Cad a bhí tú ag déanamh lenár mhac?"

"Huh?" he asked the man in front of him, completely ignoring whoever had asked the second question.

* * *

><p>"Ná yell sa leabharlann." (Do not yell in the library-Irish)<p>

"Cé go bhfuil tú?" (Who are you-Irish)

"Cad a bhí tú ag déanamh lenár mhac?" (What were you doing with our son-Irish)

-Because, really, why would Arthur and Merlin speak the same language as someone from Discworld...


	2. Chapter 2

As the sword was slowly drawn octane light flickered brighter and brighter. Rincewind grabbed the brim of his hat and pulled it down over his eyes as far as he could. "Don't kill me. Just tell me what you want," he whimpered.

From behind him came two voices. The older, librarian one said, "Ní bheidh tú spill fola in the library."

At the same time the younger voice said, "Āreccean."

There was a brief moment of tension filled silence before the warrior in front of him said, "What did you just do, Merlin?"

"He couldn't understand us, Arthur. I just made it so we could talk to each other."

Rincewind slowly inched his hat up just up enough that when he turned around he could see the wizard standing behind him. His mouth fell open in shock, and his hands dropped down to his sides as the bright octane glow almost seared his retinas before his eyes had fully adjusted to the magical aura. Once he could see again he was almost hypnotized by the numerous writhing, crawling spells that bathe the figure in front of him. The sight reminded him of the Octavo, and its eight spells of creation.

"This is crazy. How do you even exist?" He felt the sharp tip of a sword between his shoulder blades at the same time that the magical glow before him faded so that he could actually see the wizard standing in front of him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the young skinny, ears too big for his head, man that was revealed.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the look on the stranger's face. "I'm not the only scrawny wizard in this room, and only one of us has a sword to his back. Perhaps you should stop laughing before Arthur runs you through," Merlin warned before giving Rincewind an evil little smile.

Rincewind tried to make himself appear smaller as he quietly said, "Sorry. The brightness, and amount, of magic really should belong to someone much older, and less innocent looking."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, causing Arthur to snort, as he asked, "Brightness? Are you suggesting that you can **see** magic?"

"Of course. Can't you?"

Merlin shook his head at the same time Arthur demanded, "Enough of this chit chat. Who are you, and what were you doing with our son?"

Rincewind cautiously turned his head to look over his left shoulder and tentatively waved four fingers as he answered, "Just lowly, failed Wizard Rincewind at your service. As far as the child goes, he found me." Rincewind glared from one to the other as he said, "Speaking of which, what the heck were you thinking letting such a young child play around in L-Space?"

Arthur lowered Excalibur as both Merlin and him asked, "L-Space? What is that?"

Rincewind shrugged, "Mass warps space so that it makes an extremely dangerous corridor that connects every library that exists. The poor kid could have tripped over the Dungeon Dimensions in there, or wandered into the Dark Desert." He shivered at the thought of what might have happened. As Merlin and Arthur stared in shock at each other a small body ran into the area, and threw itself at Rincewind's leg.

"No running in the library young man!" The librarian sounding voice almost shouted.

Rincewind looked over in its direction as heavy footsteps came closer. An older man came into view, his grey eyes shooting daggers from beneath wispy, barely there, white hair. "Sires," he seemed to barely take the time for formality, with just a curt nod in Merlin and Arthur's direction before demanding, "You need to move this party some place else. **NOW!**"

Arthur slowly sheathed Excalibur, Merlin gave Geoffry an apologetic smile, and Rincewind weakly nodded before all three slowly made their way out of the library. Of course Rincewind at first found his progress slowed by the child wrapped around his leg, but after a few steps the boy finally let go. He then proceeded to tug on Merlin's pant leg until he was picked up.

Once out of the library Rincewind lost count of the peasants, servants, and knights who approached the tall blond. What was his name? Arthur? Yeah, Arthur, that was it. It surprised him that Arthur had patiently dealt with each one's issue even as he kept walking. It was not something that he could picture Vetinari doing. It was obvious that he was well loved, and respected, by those around him.

* * *

><p>Ní bheidh tú spill fola (you will not spill blood - Irish)<p>

Āreccean (Translate - OE)


End file.
